ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Panther in Pink
Kiki ended up in The Pink Panther (1993 Series) Universe and met the Pink Panther. Meanwhile, Applejack and Kai-Lan-2 are having a competition to see who's a better farmer. Episode Summary The episode opens to the the Fireside Girls,Emily and Kiki taking the Cutie Mark Crusaders to the Googolplex Mall (which they find awesome).They walk around the mall.On the other side,Kai-Lan and Rintoo argue over picking a lunchbox's colour (Kai-Lan wants the pink one while Rintoo wanted Yellow).Eventually,Kai-Lan managed to buy pink by using reverse psychology on Rintoo.The Ni Hao Kai-Lan characters then come across the Fireside Girls and the CMCs.Seeing Apple Bloom,Tolee introduce himself while impressing her with magic tricks (with some help from HoHo).As they leave,HoHo begin to mock Tolee for calling Apple Bloom a beautiful filly. At the other side,Emily and Kiki walk around as the Dimensional Remote's help reciever lit up.As Emily about to open a portal,she saw a sale on the clothing.She give the remote to Kiki and let her head inside the other dimension while desperately going to the clothing store.Kiki opens the portal and head inside the other dimension,where she encounters an anthropomorphic panther who's colour is pink.Meanwhile,The Ni Hao Kai-Lan characters come across a portal.Someone is coming out of that portal.It's Kai-Lan-2,whom Kai-Lan haven't seen since her christmas adventures.Kai-Lan and Kai-Lan-2 are happy to see each other again.Outside,the CMCs told Katie that they want to go to the Superduper Mega Superstore next.As the Ni Hao Kai-Lan characters and Kai-Lan-2 arrives outside (with Scootaloo thinks that Kai-Lan has a twin sister),another portal is opened and someone's coming out.It was Apple Bloom's sister,Applejack.Apple Bloom,while being thrilled to see her sister again,ask her what's she doing here."Just wanna check up on ya'."Applejack said.When Applee Bloom introduce her to the Ni Hao Kai-Lan characters,Kai-Lan-2 begins to see her as rival and brags that she's a better farmer than her. "Excuse me?Listen,I'm the best farmer around this here town,well at least in my dimension"Applejack said.The two continue arguing by saying "I am" multiple times.Back in the Pink Panther Universe,the Pink Panther show Kiki around his universe until they come across The Inspector who told Pink Panther that an Aardvark is trying to eat an Ant.He took the Pink Panther to the car as Kiki follows them.Meanwhile,Applejack and Kai-Lan-2 kept arguing until Katie told them to stop and that they're gonna have to have a competition to see who the best farmer and the winner gets the trophy."Katie,we don't have any trophy" Milly said.Apple Bloom used her thoughts to create a trophy (she learned it from a caroon).The scene switches at the Flynn-Fletcher Household where Phineas and Ferb are building a farm in their backyard (with Applejack wondering on how this is possible).Candace comes in and when she sees the farm,she proceeds on trying to bust them while running off to get her mom. In the Pink Panther Universe,the Pink Panther and the Inspector stopped the Aardvark from eating the Ant.As Kiki arrived,a big thunderstorm has happened and it's attacking the Pink Panther characters (including Little Man)).Several lightning-like monsters descend to the ground as they are attacking the citizens.Meanwhile,the Farm Competition started and it starts with the first round,Applecollecting/bucking.Kai-Lan-2 collected 7 apples but AJ wins with collecting 20 apples."You know,this is gonna be a long competition"Katie said when she looked at the screen.Back in the Pink Panther Universe,Kiki defeated most of the lightning monsters as the Pink Panther,the Inspector,Ant and Aardvark watches. When Pink Panther saw a bucket of water,he had an idea.Meanwhile,ater tying 10-10 score,the competition entered the last round,herding the cows.Kai-Lan-2 goes first as she hop onto the horse and hered some of the cows back to a corral.Applejack however herede all of the cows in the second coral.A frustrated Kai-Lan-2 kick a cow,causing it to push her and Applejack to the center of the Tri-State Area.Back in the Pink Panther Universe,Kiki round up the lightning monsters to a giant gar as the Pink Panther characters put the waters inside of it,decimating the monsters.Kiki opens the portal back to her universe as the Pink Panther thanked her for her help. Meanwhile,Kai-lan-2 saw a lamp post and flings a rope to the lam post while tight the other end to the cow's nose,stoping it from stampeding.The scene switches to Applejack and Kai-Lan-2 heading back to the Flynn-Fletcher Household as they shake hands,telling each other that they're good at farming.At the Googolplex Mall,Kiki arrives in the 1st Dimension as Emily showed up,having completely missed her visit to the Pink Panther Universe.On the other side,Doofenshmirtz is testing his BeGone-inator as it fires it blsts to the farm in the backyard,making it disappear. Candace managed to bring her mom to the backyard,only to find it empty with the other cast,causing Candace to repeatly says "But". Songs *Quicky Worky Song *Farmer End Credits Reprise of Farmer Character Appearances (bolds indicate those with major roles; underlines indicate first appearance) 'A-Plot Characters' *'Kiki the Fox' 'B-Plot Characters' *'Kai-Lan-2' *'Applejack' *'Katie' *'Milly' *'Apple Bloom' *'Scootaloo' *'Sweetie Belle' *'Phineas Flynn' *'Ferb Fletcher' *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *'Kai-Lan' *'Rintoo' *'Tolee' *'HoHo' *'LuLu' *'Candace Flynn' *'Linda Flynn-Fletcher' 'Others' *'Emily Kinney' *'Mutants' 'Dimension Characters' The Pink Panther (1993 Series) Universe *'Pink Panther' *'The Inspector' *'Ant' *'Aardvark' *'Little Man' Running Gags 'I know what we're gonna do today' 'The "Too Young" Line' none 'Ferb's Line' none 'Whatcha Doin ''none 'Perry's entrance to his lair' none 'Evil Jingle' Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode is a tribute to the Pink Panther series. *This is the 1st episode where it starts with the subplot instead of the main plot. *Kai-Lan-2 appeared since Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis The Final Chapter: The Christmas Miracle. *This is the 1st episode to use the usual elements from the Phineas and Ferb Series. *This episode brings the characters from segments The Pink Panther, The Inspector and Ant of the Aardvark in one scene for the first time. *This episode features the second clue to the season 3 premiere *Tolee's crush on Apple Bloom is implied in this episode. *The episode is titled Competition!! Applejack vs Kai-Lan-2! (大会！！アップルジャックｖｓカイ・ランー２！ Taikai!! Appurujakku tai Kai-Ran-Tsu) Errors *When Tolee demonstates his magic trick, HoHo's tail is missing. *Pink Panther's tail is missing on some scene. *Apple Bloom's mane is miscoloured pink when the cows push Kai-Lan-2 and AJ to the Tri-State Area. Continuity *The Superduper Mega Superstore is mentioned ("Vanessassary Roughness","Ain't No Kiddie Ride") *An elevator music version of Me, Myself and I is played. ("Split Personality") *Doofenshmirtz built another BeGone-inator. ("Just Passing Through","Wizard of Odd") Allusions *Due to the appearence of The Pink Panther (1993 Series) characters, there are several homages from the Pink Panther franchises. **Kai-Lan is humming the Pink Panther theme when she was carrying the pink lunchboxes. **The way Kai-Lan pick pink over yellow is similar on how the Pink Panther picks pink over other colours. **The episode title card music from a Pink Panther and Pals '''episode is played when the Fireside Girls shows the CMCs the Googolplex Mall. **Apple Bloom thinks about a trophy and grab it from her imagination cloud. This is a homage to when the Pink Panther does that very same thing during some of the episodes of '''The Pink Panther Show. **Katie broke the fourth wall by telling the audience that it's gonna be a long competition. The Aardvark oftens broke the fourth wall when something unexpected happened. **The episode title is similar to the episodes of the Pink Panther segments from The Pink Panther Show where it features the word 'pink'. *'Kamen Rider 555' - A robot action figure seen insie a store behind the CMCs is similar to the Auto Vajin. *'Terminator' - Kai-Lan used the Terminator/Arnold Shwazeneger's phrase "I'll be back". Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Tara Strong as Emily Kinney,Emily-2 *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack : Special Guest Star: *Matt Frewer as Pink Panther *John Byner as Ant,Aardvark *Brian George as The Inspector *Wallace Shawn as Little Man Category:Fanon Works